


Late night intruder

by AmyLerajie



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that it happens, Sousuke experiences the true feeling of blood running out cold.<br/>He wakes up in the middle of the night, the door rustling as someone tries to open it and he can feel the chills running up his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the room switch and some Sousuke.

The first time that it happens, Sousuke experiences the true feeling of blood running out cold.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, the door rustling as someone tries to open it and he can feel the chills running up his spine.

Yes, he is almost two meters tall, he is well built because he swam for most of his life and he could probably land a thief with a well-aimed blow, but he hates horror movies for a reason and a thief is not a small thing. He might be armed, with a gun or a knife. He would kill him long before he could get the occasion to try and play the hero.

He regains control of his limbs only when he hears the bed below creak , a sign that Rin got up. His eyes widen in surprise and fear. Rin is not the kind to be so stupid.

Unless he is or, at least, he became stupid and suicidal during the time they spent apart, because he gets up, while the door still shakes on its hinges, and a muffled insult comes from the hallway. Sousuke is sitting on the bed even before thinking of doing it and is opening his mouth to tell his best friend that there are alternative ways to commit suicide and that does not even include his own death, when the door gives way.

"I think ... I think I was trying to use my key." the thief announces, trying to keep the voice low. He sounds embarrassed but he is not killing Rin. Sousuke's regains control of his heart and the sudden drop of adrenaline makes him sleepy.

He can hear Rin trying to muffle a laugh, but he is safe and alive and happy, so he can go back to sleep.

 

In the morning he can't really recall the events of the night and as he is getting out of bed with his eyes almost closed, a deep drowsiness that accompanies his movements. He hopes to take that off with a shower, thoughts so foggy that he almost stumbles into an abandoned pair of shoes that lies in the middle of the room.

He suddenly remembers the thief and for a moment he panics and thinks that it is a corpse.

He can feel his blood freeze again while striving to open his eyes and turning his head back to the bed. He does that with a robotic movement, not entirely sure he can endure a splatter scene on early morning.

But he lets out a surprised noise, instead, something that makes Rin stir a little. He blinks but stays with his eyes focused on the person under the sheets with him. He doesn't seem to notice the boy watching them, too lost in his little world.

Sousuke tries to make as little noise as possible while his best friend's face softens despite his sleepy movements. He stands there watching as Rin lands a messy kiss on the grey-haired kohai's head, still half-asleep, his eyes barely opened. The red-head smiles and hugs him, his arms wrapped around the boy's smaller frame, a satisfied sound leaving his lips.

Aiichirou barely moves but the sheets rustle a bit when one of his hands goes on the back of Rin's t-shirt and holds it tight. Sousuke can't see it, but he imagines the smile on the younger face.

He waits to hear their breaths soften before resuming his own.

He almost runs to the bathroom, then, not entirely sure he can understand what he has witnessed. He has thousands of questions, it is too early in the morning to even go for a run -but he still tries to go every day- let alone to find out that your best friend is in love -something that Rin never mentioned- and even more with a boy they both know.

Perhaps he did suspect that from their teammate... but from Rin?

He hesitates, he tries to think that maybe there are too many things that he doesn’t know about him, that maybe he should try to know more details about how much he changed through the years.

But he ends up getting dressed, then back in the room, pulling the curtains to get a better shield from the light, before heading out for his run.

He will speak with Rin at breakfast.

He will tell him that perhaps it would be better to keep the door open. 

 


End file.
